


brighter than you know

by gashanan



Series: once upon a time, i was falling in love but now i'm only falling apart [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Romance, saya sayang kurt sama mercedes kok :(
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashanan/pseuds/gashanan
Summary: Jesse tidak peduli apa yang mereka bilang tentang Rachel. Baginya, Rachel adalah bintang yang pantas mendapat spotlight-nya sendiri.





	brighter than you know

**Author's Note:**

> _standard disclaimer applied._

Jesse tidak bermaksud menguping—tidak bermaksud mengusik, apalagi repot-repot mau menghampiri mereka. Akan tetapi, dorongan di dalam dirinya membawa kedua kakinya nakal menyelinap mendekati Ruang Paduan Suara tatkala mendengar samar-samar suara hiruk piruk manusia menyebut nama kekasihnya, Rachel, dan bagaimana mereka menjejalkan kata-kata kurang menyenangkan padanya.

Seharusnya dia tidak di sana. Jelas. Pun, ada lagi yang bilang dia memang seharusnya tidak ada di sana, di sekolah itu, sebab sejak kapan pula Jesse St. James tahu-tahu bersekolah di McKinley High School, bergabung dengan klub glee yang notabene adalah saingannya? Tidak ada angin, seolah baru saja mendapat petuah, ia berdalih berpindah tempat pendidikan karena seorang gadis. Demi seorang gadis. Sudah bukan kejutan lagi bila ada yang menyebutnya mata-mata dari Vocal Adrenaline.

Dia bilang cinta, mereka bilang dusta. Apa yang orang-orang lihat tidak bisa menjelaskan bahwa apa yang ada di dalam hatinya dan bagaimana cintanya pada Rachel adalah nyata; bukan bualan; bukan semata-mata alasannya agar dia dapat menghancurkan New Directions dari dalam. Dan, ketika ada yang bicara buruk tentang pacarnya, Jesse tidak bisa bergeming tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Oh, Rachel, Rachel! Apa yang dia lihat dari pria itu?" satu suara terdengar oleh Jesse. Nada suaranya terdengar tidak mengenakan.

Jesse berusaha untuk melirik-lirik ke dalam ruangan, namun dia memilih berdiri di lorong, di samping pintu, daripada mendapat risiko tertangkap basah menguping. Dari suara-suara yang bergantian angkat bicara, barangkali ada dua atau tiga orang di dalam yang tengah berbincang.

"Yah, Mercedes, bukannya sudah jelas kalau Rachel itu desperate?" kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara pria. Suaranya cenderung tinggi dan tidak seperti layaknya suara kebanyakan anak laki-laki SMA yang berat. Jesse langsung tahu bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari laki-laki feminin yang ia lupa namanya, serta bahwa pelaku lain yang ada di dalam sana adalah Mercedes. "Cinta mati Rachel pada Finn diinjak-injak, dia patah hati, dan dia berniat membuat Finn cemburu dengan mengencani Jesse. Mirip yang dia lakukan saat mengencani Puck, huh,"

Dahi Jesse berkedut.

"Sampai kapan dia akan membuat kita terus menderita? Aku ingin mendapatkan solo-ku sendiri!" Mercedes berseru frustrasi dari dalam ruangan.

"Mr. Schue terus saja memberikan Rachel dan Finn solo," timpal Kurt, "aku berhak mendapat solo, ugh,"

"Bisakah dia berhenti egois sebentar dan memikirkan yang lain? Kita berhak mendapat kesempatan juga!"

"Ayolah, Mercedes, kita berdua tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya cuma ada dirinya dan dirinya sendiri. Oh, ya, dan Finn,"

Dari luar Choir Room, Jesse terus mendengar Mercedes dan Kurt melanjutkan keluhan mereka perihal Rachel dan hal-hal yang membuat mereka berdua kesal. Banyak sekali yang mereka bicarakan sampai rasanya Jesse dapat membuat daftar panjang mengenainya. Mereka berbincang banyak, dan kumpulan komentar menyelingi dari pemuda di kursi roda yang kelihatan canggung, namun di waktu yang sama kedengaran setuju dengan kedua rekan sesama anggota klub glee-nya.

Mendengar betapa buruknya Rachel di mata mereka membuat Jesse amat tidak nyaman. Ia hendak hengkang; telinganya terasa panas; ingin segera angkat kaki dari tempatnya curi-curi dengar sebelum dilihat oleh yang lain. Jesse sedikit mensyukuri jam sekolah telah usai, sehingga tidak banyak siswa-sisiwi berlalu-lalang yang berniat melaporkannya karena bertindak macam-macam. Bahkan di kondisinya saat ini, di mana anggota-anggota New Directions lain masih belum menaruh setitik kepercayaan padanya, Jesse memilih untuk tidak macam-macam (walaupun dalam hati dia yakin sekali kalau dirinya jauh lebih superior daripada anggota lainnya yang bahkan tidak setingkat dengan Rachel).

Jadilah saat itu Jesse mengambil langkahnya menjauhi Choir Room. Masih samar terdengar suara dari Choir Room, akan tetapi suara tersebut akhirnya lenyap sempurna ketika ia sudah cukup jauh.

Rachel jauh lebih baik dari yang mereka tahu—

—mereka … siapa mereka untuk berkata buruk tentangnya?

Jesse bertemu Rachel di depan loker miliknya. Dia kelihatan congkak. Senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya yang bersinar dan menyebarkan aura antusiasme ke segala sudut-sudut dirinya dengan penuh percaya diri, seperti biasa.

Kedua manik cokelat Rachel bertemu dengan milik Jesse. "Jesse! Hei, Jesse! Kau dari mana saja? Pesanku kenapa tidak kaubalas?"

Rachel memberikannya pertanyaan bertubi-tubi setelahnya dan Jesse memikirkan jawaban apa yang bagus untuk didengar Rachel, alasan yang dapat membuatnya puas dan berhenti mengutarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebetulnya sangat sederhana untuk dijawab—Jesse bisa menjawabnya. Langsung. Tanpa perlu merangkai kalimat di kepalanya, tanpa alasan-alasan yang akan segera Rachel ketahui kekasihnya sedang berbohong.

Dan, saat itu, apa yang terus berputar di kepalanya adalah: Rachel tidak mungkin seburuk itu. Dia tidak seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Jessie…? Kau tidak mengabaikanku, 'kan? … ehm?" Rachel membuka suara sekali lagi. Dia menantikan jawaban dari Jessie. Walaupun terkesan menuntut, Jesse masih berpaku bisu dengan tatapannya terarah pada Rachel. "Kautahu, aku hanya khawatir. Teman-temanku masih belum bisa menerimamu … karena, well, menurut mereka kau mata-mata. Mereka tidak menyiramimu dengan slushie, 'kan? Hei, hei, Jessie!"

Jesse membentuk lengkung di bibirnya.

Ia baru saja mau membalas bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan jika apapun yang berhubungan dengan slushie, syukurlah, belum terjadi padanya, walaupun entah kepan, selama dirinya menginjakkan kaki McKinley, kelak slushie akan membasahi wajahnya ketika predikat pecundang dari klub glee menempel erat padanya. Selama waktunya di Vocal Adrenaline, ia adalah idola. Seorang bintang. Rachel berhak mendapatkan hal sama karena bakatnya … dan Jesse yakin dirinya bisa membantu Rachel mengembangkan bakatnya.

Mereka bisa bersama di atas panggung sebagai bintang di Broadway. Suatu hari nanti.

Sehingga, akhirnya Jesse membuka mulutnya untuk memberi jawabannya, untuk mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, hei, aku mencintaimu. kau berlebihan, aku bisa mengatasi semuanya, akan tetapi—

Ada sesuatu yang terselip di kepalanya, begitu licin layaknya belut yang menggeliat-liat, dan tanpa disadarinya hal itu memberinya rasa ingin tahu, dan tahu-tahu apa yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya saat itu adalah, "kau tidak pernah bilang kau pernah berkencan dengan Puckerman," yang entah mengapa, sangat lancar keluar dari sana—tanpa dosa.

Dan, tentu saja, sangat merusak saat-saat melankolia yang bermain di dalam kepalanya.

"W-wh—apa?"

Rachel kelihatan terkejut bukan main. Rahangnya jatuh sempurna. Air mukanya yang pada awalnya kelihatan khawatir kini berganti dengan mimik mukanya yang nampak heran dan kaget. Sebuah pertanyaan yang entah dari mana, keluar dari arah pembicaraan mereka, sesuatu yang absurd.

"Yang tadi itu—serius, Jessie, apa? Kautahu dari mana?"

Jesse menyadari apa yang baru dikatakannya. Kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Ada yang salah—ada sesuatu yang seharusnya dia tidak katakan dan hal itu justru keluar di saat yang salah. Astaga, apa yang tadi diucapkannya?

"Rachel—"

Jesse ingin angkat bicara lagi, namun Rachel menyela sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun yang bisa menyanggah apapun dari kejadian sebelumnya, "Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, aku berkencan dengan Puck? Lagipula itu sudah lama, kami berteman sekarang! A-aku hanya mengencaninya karena kami berdua sama-sama Jewish, oke? Bukan karena hal lain!"

Jesse ingin bilang ada sesuatu yang salah darinya. Adanya suatu keraguan besar, seolah berusaha menutupi dan dengan jelas Jesse bisa melihatnya tanpa perlu dia mengira-ngira lagi. Rachel menyembunyikan sesuatu—yang entah mengapa tidak ingin Jesse ketahui. Barangkali sesuatu yang besar. Sesuatu tentang hidupnya, sesuatu sebelum Jesse sempat menginjakkan kakinya di sana.

Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Rachel karena menyembunyikannya. Dia tidak ada di sana, dan bahkan semuanya bisa terjadi sebelum Jesse pernah mendengar nama Rachel Berry di Sectional. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, tentu dia ingin tahu. Tentu saja Jesse ingin Rachel membuka diri dengannya dan mulai bercerita. Akan tetapi, Jesse merasa untuk sekarang, ia harus membiarkan akal warasnya mengambil alih sebelum dia berpikir untuk mengacaukan sesuatu.

Ada banyak tentang Rachel dan Finn Hudson yang tidak diketahui oleh Jesse St. James. Mereka berdua mempunyai sejarah sebelum Jesse St. James mengambil perannya. Dia datang dan, dengan sepenuh keyakinan, Jesse dan Rachel dapat menulis sejarah mereka sendiri. Rachel Berry berhak mendapatkan roman paling epik sepanjang masa, melebihi kisah cinta mana pun (dan lebih elegan daripada roman picisan antara Edward dan Bella).

"Rachel—Rachel! Aku minta maaf … sedang ada banyak hal di kepalaku, kurasa, jadi aku tanpa sadar aku mengatakannya … aku tidak marah. Tapi, yah, bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak terkejut saat kaubilang kau serius pernah berkencan dengannya, si pria dengan rambut aneh itu," ujar Jesse.

Barangkali Jesse tidak akan sanggup membayangkan Rachel dan Puck berkencan. Mereka kelihatan berbeda. Mereka kelihatan seperti nerd dan jock penindas yang tidak bisa disandingkan di dalam satu lingkaran. Namun, hei, mereka berdua kelihatan baik-baik saja di klub glee sejauh yang diperhatikannya. Mereka baik-baik saja dan Jesse mungkin perlu berpikir sejenak sebelum menghakimi Puck yang tidak dikenalinya dengan dekat. Seperti anggota-anggota glee yang ia lihat tadi, seperti mereka belum mengenal Rachel sepenuhnya, seperti Jesse mengenal Rachel dan belajar mencintainya. Dan mereka harus tahu bahwa Rachel memang berhak atas segala spotlight yang diberikan untuknya.

(Namun, bagaimanapun, Jesse tidak akan bisa mengubah pandangannya mengenai Puck dalam waktu dekat ini; dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang menyenangkan bagi Jesse.)

"Maaf. Aku tadi ingin bilang aku baik-baik saja, tapi kau nggak akan percaya, 'kan?" Jesse tertawa renyah, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ekspresi wajah Rachel yang kelihatan kaku kini mulai merenggang. Senyuman di wajahnya yang tadi melorot, sekarang perlahan terbentuk lagi meskipun tidak selebar sebelumnya. "Ada sesuatu yang terus terpikir olehku. Aneh. Tapi, yah, itu bukan apa-apa, percayalah."

"Jadi? Astaga, Jesse! Aku kira kau sempat bermasalah dengan Puck tadi sampai menanyaiku hal seperti itu ... aku ingin kautahu, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya, oke?" Rachel menaruh salah satu tangannya di atas pundak Jesse. Tinggi badan mereka cukup berbeda jauh, dan saat itu Rachel merasa dirinya sangat kecil ketika berdiri di depan Jesse. "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku pun,"

Rachel dan Jesse tertawa bersamaan. Jesse tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Rachel, dan ia bisa melihat adanya harapan yang terpancar darinya.

"Kau boleh bercerita tentang hal yang ada di kepalamu padaku, aku akan senang mendengarkannya. Mau datang ke rumahku hari ini, Jesse?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengatakannya atau tidak, tapi … tentu, aku mau datang ke rumahmu hari ini. Ada dad dan daddy-mu di rumah?"

"Mereka akan sangat bertemu dengan dirimu lagi, Jesse!"

Rachel lebih dari apa yang orang-orang bayangkan. Jesse tahu itu. Dia tidak akan menyesal karena memiliki perasaan padanya. Dengan tangan gadis itu dalam genggamannya, Jesse berharap, berharap pada dirinya sendiri yang penuh ego, bahwa apapun yang terjadi … ia akan berusaha agar tidak menyakiti Rachel.

Dia akan berusaha. Untuknya.

Dan untuk saat ini.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> saya sayang sama mercedes dan kurt sebenarnya (lebih sayang daripada sayang rachel).
> 
> saya sebenarnya ngga suka attitude rachel, tapi jesse rasanya ngga ngeliat rachel ngeselin ( _well_ kecuali _Run, Joey, Run_.)  
>  maaf kalau ini aneh dan terimakasih yang sudah baca! x)


End file.
